


Here it Comes!

by Leeks_and_Tuna



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Awkward Crush, F/F, First Kiss, Friendship, Negitoro, Oneshot, Romance, which is a mood btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 07:48:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23847688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leeks_and_Tuna/pseuds/Leeks_and_Tuna
Summary: Miku is the school's perfect lesbian matchmaker, able to get any two girls hooked up within a week, and Luka... Luka is her best friend who may or may not have a huge crush on her. (Based off the song "Here it Comes!" Negitoro, MikuxLuka)
Relationships: Hatsune Miku/Megurine Luka
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Here it Comes!

**Author's Note:**

> Another crosspost! Sorry I've been gone for a while :( Anyways, as said, I based this off the song "Here it Comes!" where they fangirl over a lesbian couple and honestly? Mood. Hope you enjoy!

"Luka! Luka, look! They're going to do it!"

Luka ignored Miku's incessant tapping on her arm, struggling to look around the overexcited tealette. Miku was small, but they were currently sitting next to each other in a Café booth, making it hard to see past her.

"What's going on?" She asked, leaning across the table to finally see the couple Miku had matched up. "Do what?"

"Look under the table!" Miku whisper-shouted, almost squealing. Luka obliged, and saw the two girl's hands drifting closer to each other.

"Oh my...!" Luka trailed off, knowing her voice would probably crack in excitement if she'd continued. The couple's hands finally connected, and both her and Miku were hardly able to contain their giddiness.

Miku was the school's matchmaker for women. Basically, she hooked up girls. Luka had no idea if Miku was bi or lesbian or whatever, but Miku was amazing at her matchmaking. She hadn't failed a single date yet, which was pretty impressive, considered Luka knew all too well Miku had never been on a single date herself.

But Luka knew why Miku did all this: secretly, Miku's favorite part of the whole process was watching the date. And it was Luka's too. They loved watching the two girls get together and hold hands and, sometimes, even kiss! Honestly, they were fangirls in that aspect.

Though, sometimes, Luka fangirled over Miku fangirling more than over the date... Luka couldn't help it. Miku was just so cute when she got all excited and giddy and smiled a lot. Miku was cute in every way.

Luka had somewhat of a crush on her.

"They're holding hands! They're holding hands!" Miku squealed, hugging Luka. Luka didn't know what she had to do with the date, but she was more than okay with Miku hugging her. "Ah, it's going so well!"

"Miku, they're going to hear you!" Luka said, covering her mouth. She could see just from Miku's eyes that she was pouting.

"Fine," Miku mumbled, and Luka took her hand off her face. Miku released her the from the hug to look back at the date, and Luka was strangely disappointed to not feel her arms around her. "Ah, they're so cute...!"

Luka stared at Miku, seriously wondering if Miku liked girls too. Maybe going on a date with a girl was some kind of fantasy for her, and that's why she was in the matchmaking business? Luka had that same fantasy about Miku, so it wouldn't be too weird if that was really the truth: in fact, she'd be elated. It was just that Miku had never told her _why_ she had started matchmaking girls. And Luka seriously hoped that Miku would like her back if she ever confessed to her one day.

"Lukaaa," Miku suddenly whined, turning to her once again. "Are you watching the date?"

Miku was so adorable pouting like that over something so trivial. "Yeah, just stared off for a second," Luka said, looking back at the date. "They're not really doing much right now, anyways."

"But that's the best part!" Miku's eyes suddenly lit up. "They're just acting like they normally are, comfortable in each other's presence... It's like they're already married!"

Once again, Luka seriously wondered if Miku was really straight.

"Married? I wouldn't get as far as to say that..." Luka paused for a moment. "It's more like... they're really good friends. Best friends."

"Like us?" Miku asked. Luka's face flushed, but the problem was, she couldn't really refute that... They'd obviously hadn't gone as far as kissing, but they'd held hands many times, and Miku hugged her quiet frequently, like she had just a few minutes ago...

"I-I guess," Luka said, looking away. She could see Miku give her a quizzical look out of the corner of her eye, but Miku turned back to the date before it could get awkward. She instantly heard a gasp.

"Oh my god...! Luka, you need to look now!" Miku exclaimed. Luka almost put her hand over Miku's mouth again, though she refrained at the last second as she didn't want to ruin the cute moment so early. "Here it comes!"

"Here what..." Luka's jaw dropped in the middle of her sentence. The couple was leaning in for a kiss. She felt the urge to place her hands over Miku's eyes and squeal, though she knew Miku had seen this many times before. She couldn't refrain herself for putting her hands on Miku's shoulders in her giddiness, however, partly to see over her and partly to share her excitement. "They're actually gonna...!"

Their lips locked. Luka was certain Miku was about to explode. She subconsciously pressed down harder on Miku's shoulders, trying to keep her (and herself) in place.

"Another successful match, huh?" Luka managed after the couple broke away. Miku was practically vibrating under Luka's hands.

"Yes! Yes! They did it, they did it!" Luka couldn't tell if Miku was responding to her or not, but she took it as a good sign that Miku was this excited. "Oh my god!"

"Try to calm down, Miku..." Despite her words, Luka was smiling at her antics. Miku turned to her, seeming to have stopped shaking.

"Ah, they're so cute, Luka! Don't you agree?" Miku looked like she was about to melt. Luka nodded, and she couldn't help but feel her heart flutter at how excited Miku got. But then Miku suddenly got a curious look on her face. "Hey, have you ever wondered what it feels like to kiss someone?"

Luka nearly choked.

"U-Um, yeah..." Luka said, averting her eyes from Miku's. She had daydreamed too many times about what Miku's lips would feel like against her's. "W-Why do you ask?"

"They looked so cute like that! And I've never kissed anybody... I kinda want to..."

Luka felt herself blushing at Miku's words. She wished she could be Miku's first kiss, but she highly doubted it. "Do you... have anybody you like?" She asked tentatively, hoping she didn't sound intrusive. Luckily, Miku didn't mind, because her eyes sparkled as she got excited once again.

"Yes!" Miku nearly shouted. She seemed so happy to be talking about it that Luka was shocked as Miku's face darkened the next second. "But I don't know if she'd like me back..."

"She...?" Luka felt heat wash over her. She really had a chance with her? "Do you like girls, Miku?"

"Um, yeah..." Miku blushed for the first time that day. "I'm surprised you never asked me, considering I only hook up girls..."

"I mean, I wanted to ask you, but..." Luka trailed off, realizing they were both only getting more embarrassed from the conversation. She changed tracks. "Well, if it makes you feel less awkward, I'm bi, so..."

"Oh, really?" Miku seemed oddly excited by that fact. "Then, do you think you would like me?"

Luka wanted to tell her yes, in fact more than yes, she _did_ like her, but the words wouldn't come out of her mouth. Miku scooted closer to her, pushing further.

" _Do_ you like me?" Miku asked, right in Luka's face. She almost looked her she was pouting. Luka just couldn't ignore Miku when she looked like that.

"Uh... yeah. I like you, Miku." They stared into each other's eyes, though it was more out of embarrassment and maybe even shock on Miku's part, although she had asked the question. Miku didn't respond for a few seconds.

"Like, romantically, right?" Miku asked, a blank, almost confused look still on her face. Luka nodded, almost laughing at the way she asked it. "Really?" Miku stared harder. Luka nodded again. "Well, I like you too!"

Miku's face was one of pure happiness and excitement. She got excited so easily: it was endearing to Luka.

"Can I kiss you?" Miku asked, phrasing it almost more like a statement, she was so excited. Luka laughed.

"Of course."

And then they kissed, a kiss Luka would never have thought she would receive. Delicate and warm, just like Miku. It was short, but it was sweet, and probably the best first kiss either of them could ever have.

"You were waiting to match ourselves, weren't you?" Luka asked as they pulled away. Miku giggled.

"Yeah, I was. But it worked, didn't it?"

Miku really was the perfect matchmaker.


End file.
